Doug's Christmas Story
"Doug's Christmas Story" is the 49th episode of Doug, and also the show's Christmas episode. Synopsis Christmastime has arrived in Bluffington and the children of the city are enjoying their just-started winter break. At Lucky Duck Lake, Doug and his friends are playing hockey, unaware that a "Thin Ice" sign nearby has just fallen into the lake. When the pine cone the kids are using as a hockey puck is accidentally knocked away from their field of play, Beebe goes to retrieve it, somehow not noticing the hole in the ice. Porkchop realizes she's in danger and goes to pull her away, only to accidentally hurt her leg in the process. Doug scolds Porkchop for his actions, not realizing what has happened. Later, while Doug and Judy are at the mall doing Christmas shopping, former mayor Bob White, who is now running a radio show after having lost the election in "Doug Runs", receives a call about Porkchop "attacking" Beebe. When Doug and Judy return home, they and their parents are caught off guard when they find Porkchop being arrested and taken away to the city pound. To make matters worse, they then receive a letter saying that Bill Bluff is pressing charges against Porkchop for attacking her. Under the advice of his parents, Doug goes around town circulating a petition to have his dog set free. Unfortunately, most of the citizens are too busy thinking about Christmas to even think about Porkchop's safety. Doug then passes by a television playing in the window of an appliance store and sees it playing a dramatic (and obviously inaccurate) reenactment of the incident. Outraged at this, Doug goes to the hospital to talk to Beebe, but her dad refuses to let him see her. Doug insists that Porkchop never intended to hurt Beebe, but Mr. Bluff won't listen and says they'll have to let the court decide on that. Realizing he needs help, Doug, in his imagination, calls together Quailman, Smash Adams, and Race Canyon for help on how to free Porkchop from the pound. After the imaginary Smash asks him if he knows anyone who can provide him with high-tech gadgetry, Doug, back in reality, goes to visit Al and Moo, who provide him with a smoke bomb disguised as a cupcake. Doug and Skeeter go to the pound, and Skeeter tries to distract the guard while Doug looks for Porkchop. Unfortunately, the guard tries to eat the cupcake, which sets off the smoke bomb inside, and then throws the boys out just as Doug has found Porkchop. Back home, Doug feels hopeless and imagines himself visiting Porkchop's grave on Christmas. Porkchop's trial happens on Christmas Eve, and it is revealed that Beebe is now in a wheelchair. But after Porkchop tries to communicate with Doug through charades, the boy stands up for his dog, asking if they could go to the lake and allow Porkchop to tell his side of the story. Judge Peterson initially refuses, but Doug then makes a speech where he reminds everyone how helpful Porkchop has been in the past and how close-minded everyone has become. Eventually, the judge obliges to Doug's request, and they all head to Lucky Duck Lake. Out on the lake, Beebe, now using crutches, begins approaching the spot where Porkchop bit her. Porkchop begins panicking at this, and Mr. Bluff thinks the dog is trying to attack his daughter again, but just then, Beebe ends up falling through the thin ice. Fortunately, Porkchop breaks free from the guard's grip and rescues her, leading everyone to finally realize that he was actually trying to save her earlier. Soon, Porkchop is considered a hero by the citizens of Bluffington, and on Christmas Day, Mr. Bluff thanks him by hosting a fancy dinner for all the dogs from the pound, and Bob White uses his radio show to find homes for all of the dogs. During the dinner, Bill gives a Christmas toast to Porkchop. Video releases ;VHS * Doug: Christmas Story ;DVD * Doug: The Best of Season 4 * Doug: The Complete Nickelodeon Series Notes * This is the last episode of the original Doug series to feature Doug imagining himself as Quailman and/or Race Canyon. External links * * * * Category:Christmas productions